Blood Brothers
by IamEnVIOUS
Summary: Sasuke was not the last of the Uchiha clan. He has a twin brother. OC. Please read and review.
1. The birth and seperation

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Summary: Sasuke wasn't the last of the Uchiha clan, he has a twin brother. Sent away because of his frightening power.

"Fugaku, it's time."

The usually stoic man sprang to action, rushing his wife to the hospital, unaware of the joy and terror that was soon to come.

XXX

"Twins." Mikoto smiled, " What shall we call them?"

"Sasuke and Hatori." said a proud Fugaku." Here they are." said a nurse, handing the tiny bundles wrapped in a light blue blanket.

Fugaku noticed there was a unusual strong charka flow surrounding his youngest son Hatori. Black purple flames that were visible." What's this charka?" Reaching to touch his flesh and blood, only to pull back. "My hand felt like it was on fire."

"What should we do dear?" the boy's mother asked frantically.

"I...don't know..."

The answer came when a stranger came to the hospital. With his sudden decision the answer was obvious." Miss."

Botan turned her head to the direction of the voice," Yes?"

"My wife just gave birth to twins and I'm afraid this one is too much for her to handle, will you please take him?"

Botan cast her eyes on the spiky haired boy with the crimson eyes, her heart melted and she couldn't understand why his parents would reject him.

"Of course I will. " reaching for him," What's his name?"

"Hatori Uchiha."

Botan smiled," From now on, your name will be Hatori Jaganeshi. Hiei will accept you."

5 year old Itachi blinked, seeing the bluette walk away with his baby brother.

"Father, why is she leaving with my baby brother?"

Fugaku replied," That is no longer your concern Itachi. Forget him. Come, meet your brother Sasuke."

TBC...

Sorry so short.


	2. Breaking blood ties

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but my OC.

Itachi nodded, not wanting to question his father _but..._

"Why can't we keep him father?"

Fugaku sighed, looking down at his oldest son," Because he doesn't fit in this family." dropping the subject.

* * *

"Hiei, come and see what I got ." said Botan." a cute baby boy. His name is Hatori and I gave him our last name."

"Hn, are you serious onna?"

"Yes!" Botan argued," he has the cutest red - that's odd, they're black now."

Hiei rolled his eyes," Hn, he has a high charka in his tiny body."

Botan blinked," Charka? Is that the same as spirit energy?" cradling the newborn." Not quite onna." Hiei explained, deactivating his jagon." Give him to me."

The bubblegum eyed female handed the baby to her mate, Hiei bit his thumb, placing it in the baby's mouth.

"Hiei...did you just?" Botan trailed.

"Yes onna, I did. I made him to a demon and now he is my son."

Botan softened," So you do care."

Hiei smirked," Hn, I gave it a second thought and decided he has better odds with demon blood in him."

Botan smiled," That is the sweetest thing I ever heard you say."

TBC...


	3. The pride of their father's eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Hatori.

"Fugaku," said Mikoto excitedly," Sasuke's walking!"

The older male barely nodded," Hn, so he is. Itachi, my son." smiling briefly at his oldest." Yes father?"

"Today you start the carrying the Uchiha name and I hear you're doing exceptionally well in the Academy. I'm proud of you my son."

"Father, will we ever see our younger brother again?"

"No." Fugaku said coldly," I don't know his whereabouts or his surname."

Itachi nodded, understanding his father's behavior." I'm off to the Academy."

XXXX

"I see," said the Third Hogake," You want to see your brother." telling the younger male." I'm sure he's fine and he will have a home here in Konoha."

"Could you not tell my father I told you?"

"Very well Itachi, run along now." said the older man.

"Yes sir."

* * *

"That's it Hatori, walk to mama." Botan cooed.

The small raven haired male wobbled over to her smiling face, his arms failing as he approached her inch by inch.

Botan hugged him once he was in her range," That's my good boy."

Tiny hands hugged her neck.

"Hn, it's time the boy underwent training," Hiei said," don't smother him onna."

"...Alright." Botan pouted.

"Hn, give him to me." Hiei ordered.

Botan reculantily handed him over," Here."

Hiei left in his usual high speed, the boy giggling as he was carried away.

_Botan had to assume he was in capable hands...after all he was the boy's (adopted) father..._

* * *

"Hn, here we are son."

Hatori blinked , being in a unfamiliar place. Hiei activated his jagon and saw the young gifted Itachi using the fireball genjutsu.

Copying the hand gestures, teaching " his" son without getting too close...

"Copy me Hatori."

The boy nodded, paying close attention.

Being a demon now ,his mind at the same mentality as Itachi's...

Hatori copied it flawlessly and...

And a huge fire ball exploded at him." Hn, not bad son." Hiei praised.

Hatori beamed, accepting the praise. " Can I do it again ?"

"Hn," Hiei nodded.

TBC...


	4. Chance encounter

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Hatori.

"I did it daddy!" Hatori exclaimed happily.

Hiei nodded," Hn, it's time we went back home." Hatori nodded in agreement until his stomach grumbled.

"Can we get something to eat daddy?"

Hiei found himself nodding in agreement," Come on Hatori."

The smell of ramen got their attention. As the two headed through the village, getting some stares of the local residents with their children.

"Daddy, they're looking at us." Hatori replied.

"Hn, never mind them Hatori." said Hiei. Father and son stopped at Irichaku's ramen stand.

"What can I get- eh? He looks like familiar." said the owner of the shop.

"He looks like Sasuke." ten year old Ayame pointed out, having seen Sasuke a bit earlier before."Sasuke?" Hatori repeated, climbing on the stool and standing up on his own two feet.

"Careful." said the older male.

"I want the plain ramen." said the one year old." He's quite the intelligent talker." said Irichaku," never seen in that in a one year old."

(A/N: Forgive me if I misspelled it.)

"Hn." Hiei scoffed," mind your business and get me miso ramen."

"Sure thing short stack."

Meanwhile...

"Father," said Itachi," can we get something to eat?"

"Yes, and what would you like to eat Itachi?"

"Ramen!" cheered the six year old.

A few minutes later...

Fugaku and Itachi came face to face with the past and present.

"Father, who is he?" Itachi freighted innocence, looking at his younger brother.

"Hmm?" quizzed Hatori, glancing at him.

"They're nobody Itachi." said Fugaku," We want miso ramen please."

"Coming right up."


	5. Reunion

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

**Thanks go out to Name no Danna, Kitty Uzumaki and Kakashi Attacke for the reviews! You guys rock! ^^**

"Hn, Itachi," we're leaving."

_There was no way Fugaku was going to accept this boy as his own, even if Hatori was his flesh and blood._

"Yes father."

Hatori stared at the man departing, the scent matched his. He glanced back at Hiei.

'He is your birth father. Go to him Hatori.' Hiei conversed mentally to the tyke. Hatori hopped down and chased after the pair.

Itachi glanced back," Father, he's following us."

Fugaku spun around." What?" the look of panic set in. Hatori stopped in his tracks and began walking again _toward _them.

"No...go back child."

Hatori continued his pursuit. Fugaku had no choice...

Villagers were witnessing this strange occurance , whispering amongst themselves. Fugaku grabbed the boy by the hand and walked.

XXX

Mikoto looked up at the arrival of the men in her life, seeing the missing child in her husband's embrace.

"Hatori's back? But how?"

Fugaku released the boy," Go play with Sasuke."

Mikoto blinked," Sasuke, come and say hi to your brother Hatori." taking the reigns and responsibility of raising them.

"Bruddur?" Sasuke repeated, clinging to her leg.

Mikoto nodded and cooed," He was away in the main house and now he's back."

"No I wasn't." Hatori said clearly.

Both adults were astounded by his vocabulary. This was not a one year old's speech.

"How old are you?" Mikoto asked nervously.

"One ." Hatori answered," Why didn't you want me?"

TBC...


	6. Bittersweet

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but my OC.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Mikoto cooed. Hatori glanced at her," Hn. Lies." he simply approached the older female.

Itachi intervened, " No, you don't hurt her."

Hatori glanced at his older brother, and turned on his heels...heading to Sasuke, pulling him up.

Fugaku spoke," What are you doing with your brother Sasuke?" the initial shock wearing off. "Hn, I just want to play with him."

Mikoto looked at her husband," Let them play."

Fugaku barely nodded," Hn, very well. Itachi , go finish your homework."

"Yes father."

Mikoto approached the pair of younger siblings," I'm sorry for abandoning you ...Hatori."

Charcoal eyes studied her," Hn, it's over and done with."

Mikoto smiled," How did you learn to talk so flawlessly? Did your adopted parents teach you that?"

"Hn, not exactly. I was given the gift of a longer life mother." turning his attention to Sasuke." What is my brother's name?"

"Sasuke."

"Hn." Hatori nodded, tickling his ribcage, causing him to laugh and giggle.

Mikoto knelt down and hugged them," Forgive us Hatori."

In a quiet tone," You're forgiven and you shouldn't fear me." Fugaku glanced at the boy," When you're older, you and Sasuke will attend the academy and I expect great things from you."

Hatori glanced at his birth father, " Hn." understanding his nature." Where is my room?"

Mikoto rose to her feet, picking up Sasuke in her arms," Follow me Hatori."

Other clan members witnessed the arrival/ return of the youngest Uchiha," Is that him? When did he come back?" was what Hatori could make out.

A short walk later," Here is your room Hatori." said Mikoto. A twin bed along with Sasuke's own and a bureau dresser. Nothing too fancy.

"Hn, it will do mother."

Mikoto smiled," Alright, time for bed boys. I will get you your pajamas Hatori."

"Hn." the spiky haired nodded.

TBC...

**Read and review please and don't forget to follow and favorite.**


	7. Little by little, day by day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Hatori.

"Look at them." said Ino," That's Hatori and Sasuke." gushed the six year old female.

"They're so cute." Ami sang.

"I like Sasuke." admitted Sakura.

"Hn, they're here again." Hatori exclaimed," why are they gawking over us anyway?"

"Who knows? Who cares?" quizzed Sasuke. " What I want is to prove myself to father like you and Itachi."

Hatori looked at his older brother," Hn, you think-"

"Hey Sasuke! Hatori!" bellowed a blonde boy with whiskers on his cheeks." What is it now Naruto?" Sasuke inquired.

"I'm sick of you showing me up."

"Not this again." Hatori said dully," I'm going inside."

_Ding dong!_

* * *

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Iruka sensei."

"Now before we begin the lesson, let's take attendance."

Several girls were gazing at the Uchiha brothers, split among themselves during roll call.

The lesson began and the genders were split up. One girl tucked her hair in a cap, and snuck away to join the boys.

Sakura saw her friend Ino join the boys." Ino!" she whispered, trying to get her friend back and in the end joined her in the ruse that she was a boy.

"Alright boys." said Iruka," today we are going target practice with kunai. Who wants to go first?"

"I will sensel." Hatori replied.

"Alright."

The girls watched, scared of getting caught and their inexperience with the weapons. They wouldn't have this training until next semester. Why were the boys treated different?

"Good Hatori," Iruaka commented," Now who's next? " looking around," You there." pointing to Sakura," I haven't seen you in class before. What's your name?"

"My name? Um...er...Sak..Sojiro." replied the pinkette.

"Sojiro huh?" repeated Iruka," Come on up."

Sakura bravely stepped forward, her knees shaking. Iruka knelt down to her ear," Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"Sensei...why can't girls learn the same as boys?"

Iruka smiled," So that's it." understanding," you will get your turn, just be patient. Since you made it this far, here you go." handing her a kunai." Good luck and tomorrow stick with your instructor. "

Sakura threw the kunai and missed the target.

"Mwhahahahahaha!"

"That's enough boys, it was his first try." said Iruka," Now who's next?"

TBC...


	8. Pride of the clan

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Hatori.

"I'll go sensei." replied the blonde girl in disguise.

"Alright." said Iruka. "Good luck."

Ino made the mark." Yes! I did it! Beat that Sakura!"

"Sakura?" repeated the boys." Girls don't belong here!" hurdling toward them." Go back picking flowers!"

"Yeah!"

"Settle down," said Iruka," I'm sure they had a good reason for being here."

"Yeah," said Kiba," they wanted to see Sasuke." embarrassing them.

"That's not true." protested Sakura.

"Yeah right." Kiba scoffed.

"Hn, whatever." Sasuke muttered." I'm going inside."

"Sasuke!"

The snickering began again," Go back to the others."

Sakura and Ino ran back to their class, crying. Iruka gave his class a scolding.

"We're sorry sensei."

* * *

"How was your day boys?" Mikoto asked her youngest.

"Fine, some girls snuck in class to gawk at Sasuke." Hatori informed her.

"Really? And what did Sasuke say?"

"The usual. " Hatori replied." Where's Itachi?"

"At the police station with your father."

"Is he accepting the captain position after all?"

Mikoto nodded," He is and your father has never been so proud."

Several months later...

"Congratulations Hatori, you graduate and your record is a mirror image of Itachi's." said the third Hokage.

"Hn ,thank you sir. I would like to request a position for jonin. I have no desire to follow my older brother's footsteps."

"Very well." said the elderly man.

"And one more request."

"Oh? And what is that?" Hatori replied," I like to attend classes with Sasuke."

"You plan on staying back with your brother?"

"Hn." Hatori nodded," and I like it if he was left in the dark."

"So be it. But you are expected to carry the duties of a jonin. You will have to tell him one day."

"I will."

TBC...


	9. The massacre

**Read and review please and don't forget to follow and favorite.**

"Sasuke, did you hear about your brother?" asked a middle aged woman. Sasuke blinked," What do you mean auntie?"

_Assuming she was referring to Itachi_.

"Hatori has made jonin and he has already graduated. He is following Itachi's footsteps."

"Now dear, " said her husband," I'm sure Sasuke already knew that."

"No...I didn't." Sasuke replied, surprising the both of them." So...Itachi and Hatori are the pride of the clan, huh?"

"Now Sasuke, you know Itachi has higher expectations than you and Hatori."

"Yeah...but still..." Sasuke trailed off." I got to go to the Academy. See you two later!"

* * *

"Are you sure about this Itachi?"

"Hn, it must be done Hatori. I want you to get as far as away from here."

"Right."

Itachi watched his younger brother leave in a disclosed location. Itachi went to his room, strapped on his vest...

Glancing at the clock," It's time."

_And the Uchiha massacre began...sparing two.._

Hatori using his sharingan to erase the memory of his existence, ending up in pain somewhere in Konoha. Using what little charka he had to heal his self inflicted pain.

_Thud! _

Hatori was in a dormant state. Still alive.

Some time later...

Sasuke returned home to a eerie quiet home." Father? Mother? Itachi? Hatori? Where is everyone?"

Thud!

"Huh? What's going on?"

Sasuke ran and turned a corner, seeing the carnage of his slain clan.

"Noooo...mother! Father! Where are you?"

Running still, he heard another noise and went to investigate...

Seeing Itachi standing in front of their late parents." Itachi...what...what did you do?"

"What I had to...Sasuke...build your anger toward me and Hatori..."

"Where is he?"

"Like you, he has been spared."

Tbc...


	10. The aftermath

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

**Thanks go out to Name no Danna, Kitty Uzumaki and Kakashi Attacke for the reviews! You guys rock! ^^**

Blinking," No...you're lying Itachi!"

Sighing, "Alright, Hatori is still alive. Find our brother and channel your hatred toward me."

Itachi abandoned his village, leaving two sole survivors...

* * *

Kakashi was returning from a mission when he saw a body lay before him. "Hmm?"

Upon closer inspection the Uchiha crest was seen, the boy barely alive.

"Better get him to the hospital stat."

Sasuke was notified and he didn't waste any time...

* * *

"Hatori...you have to live." Sasuke cried at his bedside.

A fluttering of the eyes as Hatori replied," Sas...uke...where am I?"

A smile appeared on his face," You're in the hospital. You're going to be alright."

"Mmm."

Sasuke continued," Father and mother are dead. The clan is gone...Itachi...he killed them."

Hatori's eyes snapped open at the revelation," What?"

Sasuke nodded," It's true and he spared us for a reason...to kill him."

Tears streamed Hatori's face," I don't believe it..."

"Well, believe it." Sasuke said grimly.

* * *

"Alright, since there is a uneven number of students," said Iruka, " team seven will have a four man squad...Naruto Uzumaki...Sakura Haruno...and Hatori and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Whoo hooo!" cheered the pinkette." Take that Ino!"

"Sakura!" fumed the blonde female.

Iruka sweat dropped, " Now settle down, this is unprecented. You will be assigned to your jonin after lunch. Dismissed."

Tbc...


	11. Declaration

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Hatori. Happy new year!

"Sasuke! Where are you?"

"Hn, that's all she cares about." Hatori muttered, shielded behind a wall, overhearing her. Approaching the pinkette," Sasuke doesn't be bothered when he's having lunch."

Planting himself, opening his bento box. Sakura sat beside him, granted he wasn't her first choice.

"Umm..."

"What?" inquired Hatori, swallowing his food.

"Can you put in a good word for me?"

"Why should I?" Hatori questioned. Sakura blinked, then blushed." I'm sorry but I'm in love with Sasuke."

Hatori quietly chewed his rice ball," Hn."

"Hey guys!" waved Naruto," mind if I join you?"

"Sure." Hatori scooted over." Thanks " grinned the blonde male," Hi Sakura."

"Naruto! Move it!"

"Hn, you're a violent one." Hatori concluded," Sasuke doesn't even like you the way you like him."

Getting up from his seat, already finished his meal." Later."

Sakura gasped," Wait a minute! You will tell Sasuke won't you?"

Hatori simply walked away.

* * *

"He's late." whined Naruto.

"Naruto, sit down." Sakura barked. " I don't wanna."

Kakashi was greeted by a eraser as he fashionably entered the near empty classroom.

A moment or so later...

"Alright , tell me about yourselves." said the copy ninja.

"I'll go first." said Hatori." I'm Hatori Uchiha," I like the colors red, white and black. I draw in my spare time and that's it."

Naruto indulged his love for ramen. Sakura - her feelings for Sasuke. Sasuke- his hatred for his older brother and the restoration of his clan.

"Good, you all have your own ideals." replied Kakashi, " tomorrow we'll have our training exercise."

TBC...


	12. Ninja at last

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Hatori.

"You're late Kakashi sensei!" accused the blonde and pinkette."Sorry ...a black cat crossed my path and I took the long route."

"Hn, more like you woke up ten minutes ago and headed here." Hatori replied.

'How did this kid know?' thought the copy ninja. Dismissing it, Kakashi continued ," Well, you have until lunch to take this bells from me. If you can't you four fail and you can go back to the Academy and fail."

"Wh-what?" asked Naruto in disbelief.

Impulsive and impatient - Naruto charged at the adult." Now hold on, I didn't say start yet." reaching for the bells, finding them gone.

"Hmm?"

"I got then right here while you were jammering." said Hatori," As far as I'm concerned I passed and this doesn't apply since I graduated."

Kakashi nodded,"Alright, you three...come at me. You may use any weapon you want...start."

* * *

"Sasuke...where are you?"

"Hn, still obsessed about him." Hatori stated, standing on the center pole, waiting for the others.

Naruto could be heard yelling " Get me down!"

'Idiot.' thought the younger Uchiha.

Meanwhile...

Sakura fell for the illusion of Sasuke in peril.

'Another idiot.' sighed Hatori.'Genjutsu of Sasuke no doubt.'

Sasuke didn't fare so well either, having been caught by Kakashi.

Time passed...

"You fail," said Kakashi." Naruto- you do everything."

The blonde frowned.

"Sakura, you obsess about Sasuke and didn't lift a finger to help Naruto."

"Aww." gushed the pinkette.

"And Sasuke, you thought the others were beneath you."

"And what about Hatori sensei?"

"Hmm...he is excluded since he graduated as jonin. He stayed here because of Sasuke. I'll give you three one more chance. You may eat but no one feeds Naruto."

Kakashi left in a blinding speed, yards away.

"Here." offered Sasuke to the tied Naruto." But Sasuke-" began Sakura.

"Kakashi is long gone and hurry. Eat."

"I can't,." wailed Naruto." My hands are tied. Sakura, you have to feed me."

"Whaaat?"

"Hurry up," Sasuke barked." Alright...fine."

Kakashi appeared as suddenly as fast as he left." Anything to say?"

"The four of us are as one." Sasuke said the first thing on his mind." The four of you are one? That's your excuse?"

"Hn," Sasuke and Hatori nodded.

"You pass," said Kakashi," you are all genin and jonin."

"Re-really?" Naruto inquired, happy." I did it! I'm a ninja! Nin-ja ! "

TBC...


	13. Enter Tazuna

**Read and review please and don't forget to follow and favorite.**

**I don't own Naruto...just Hatori.**

"Our first mission! Whooo hooo!" Naruto pumped his fists in the air.

Sasuke sighed," Calm down loser. You're embarrassing us."

Sakura sheepishly smiled, her eyes fixated on Sasuke, a pink hue on her cheeks."Sasuke."

Hatori pulled out a note, re- reading the contents, his eyes softening.

"Let's get going." said Kakashi.

Hatori put the love letter away," Hn."

"We're off to the land of waves." said the copy ninja.

"Sasuke," sang the only girl in the squad," want to hold hands?"

"No."

Crestfallen, Sakura sighed," Okay then."

Hatori stayed unusually quiet. "Something on your mind Hatori?" Kakashi inquired.

"Hm? It's Hinata."

Sakura overheard," Hinata? You like Hinata?"

Hatori nodded. Sakura smiled, " Sasuke, if we get married, your sister in law will be Hinata. Yours truly will be a doting wife and mother."

"Hn." Sasuke replied, nonchalant. " How long will it take to get to the land of waves?"

"We should be there by the noon on boat." Kakashi answered.

* * *

"Sasuke, sit by beside me." Sakura sang.

"I would rather sit by my brother."

Tazuna chuckled. "What's so funny old man cha?" roared the pinkette.

"Your crush doesn't seem to care about you girlie."

"I know." sighed Sakura.

* * *

"Now that we are here, be on guard." Kakashi instructed," there might be stronger ninja after our client."

"Sorry I got you kids in this." Tazama apologized.

"Are you kidding mister? " roared Naruto," this gives me the chance to prove myself!"

Tazuna nodded," Let me introduce you to my daughter and grandson."

Introductions were made.

Tsunami smiled," I'll show you your rooms."

"Nice place you have here." Hatori commented." Thank you." said the single mother of one.

Tbc...


	14. The chunin exam pt1

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

**Thanks go out to Madfanasty01, Kitty Uzumaki and Kakashi Attacke for the reviews! You guys rock!^^**

**A/N: I chose to skip ahead of the battle against Zabuza and Haku. Sorry...on the story!**

"Let's go home." said Kakashi.

"Hn, I want to tell Hinata about the mission." Hatori replied.

"Sasuke...I been thinking," Sakura gushed," why don't the four of us double date? What do you say?"

"I'll pass." Sasuke blew her off. Hatori chuckled.

"What's so funny Naruto?" the kunoichi in training accused." It wasn't me! I swear!"

"It was me." said Hatori." I laughed."

"Oh, okay then." Sakura forgave him just like that.

* * *

"I'm back Hinata." said the youngest Uchiha.

"Oh, Hatori kun, welcome back." the indigo haired female blushed." I missed you." hugging her.

Hinata hugged him back, " The chunin exams will be held tomorrow."

Hatori smiled, " I wish you luck and I will be rooting for you."

"Ano Hatori kun...I'm a little scared...what If I have to fight against Neji- niisan?"

"You will do fine, Kurenai sensei will recommend you and your squad."

Hinata nodded slowly," Yes.."

"I'll treat you to lunch and you can tell me about your training." grabbing her hand and leading her away.

Both were seen by Sakura," Why doesn't Sasuke want to spend any time with me?"

"Still going on about Sasuke?" asked Kakashi," I would have other things to worry about...like the chunin exams."

"The chunin exams ?" Sakura repeated.

GOING BACK TO SCHOOL MONDAY , SO I'M TRYING TO WRITE AS MUCH AS I CAN UNTIL THEN.


	15. The chunin exam pt2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Hatori.

The sliding door opened," Welcome back Sasuke." Hatori greeted him." The chunin exams start tomorrow, are you looking forward to it?"

"Hn. Will you be there as well?"

Hatori nodded, " But I don't think you will need me there Sasuke." placing his tea down." I have my own reasons for going."

* * *

The next day..

"Hey, you with the attitude." challenged the everyone's favorite bowl cut Rock Lee. "I challenge you. My name is Rock Lee." seeing the pink haired girl," You are a angel."

"What did you say? Those eyebrows are so thick, it's creepy." Sakura trembled in fear.

"Hn, he likes you and you shouldn't be so picky Sakura." Hatori commented.

Lee turned his attention to the other brother," I didn't know you were going to be here too."

"We're going to be late for the chuinin entrance exam."

"We have plenty of time." Sasuke declared," this will take two seconds."

Hatori closed his eyes," Hn."

Sasuke approached Lee," You challenge me? Big mistake."

Before the fight got too serious, they were interrupted and Sasuke lost in the preliminary round.

"Hold it right there." said a voice.

Confusion and surprises soon followed. And Mike Guy made his debut.

"Mike Guy." said Hatori.

"I lost to the weirdo?" Sasuke said to himself.

"Lee, take your punishment." hitting him across the face.

Sakura blinked," What did you say?" glancing over her shoulder toward Hatori's direction- finally having heard him.

"Mike Guy, the most handsomest guy in the village."

"We should get going." Hatori insisted, walking ahead.

* * *

"We're supposed to head to room 301." said Hatori," I'm the exception and this has to be a secret."

Entering the room, Ino rushed over," Sasuke! You made it!"

Sakura fumed." He's mine Ino pig"

"Sorry but Sasuke's all mine." Ino bragged.

Hatori slipped away," Good morning Hinata."

"G-G- good morning H-H-Hatori kun." stammered the indigo haired female.

"Hey! You're here too Sasuke?" Kiba greeted." This will be fun."

"Don't get too cocky Kiba."

A older male approached them and Hatori slipped in the background, keeping his eyes on Kabuto.

"Hatori kun, something wrong?"

"No Hinata."

Kabuto gave his expertise to the nine rookies using his coded charka cards.

"Do you think the chunin exams will be tougher this year?" Sakura inquired nervously.

"Oh yeah." said Kabuto.

TBC...


	16. The forest of death

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But Hatori.

**Than****ks go out to Madfanasty01, Kitty Uzumaki and Kakashi Attacke for the reviews! You guys rock!^^**

"Passing the first part was a miracle especially for Naruto." Sasuke commented." Now we face the forest of death."

"Hn." Hatori replied." Here comes Sakura and Naruto."

Sasuke sighed," So much for a peaceful morning." "Good morning Sasuke."greeted the pinkette.

"Hn, I'm going to see Hinata." Hatori said, walking away.

"Hinata."

The ever so shy Hinata Hyuuga blushed as her crush/ boyfriend walked over." H-H-Hatori kun...g-g-good morning."

"I am glad you made it through the first round." Hatori smiled at her," Good luck and I'll be rooting for you and your team."

Poking her fingers together," R-R-Really?"

"Of course."

Hinata blushed some more as her team mates walked over," S' up Hatori?" Kiba greeted.

"Not much, just came over to say hi to Hinata."

"I see." said Shino," good luck to you and your team."

"Same to you." Hatori said, winking at Hinata," Well, here comes Anko...guess the second part will be starting soon."

Hearing Sakura and Ino arguing over Sasuke." Guess I better head back." Hatori sighed.

* * *

"Alright, listen up maggots." said the proctor Anko," We'll be passing out scrolls and the one your team chooses will determine what gate you enter. You have five days to get the heaven or earth scroll. If your team can't get the other scroll in the allotted time of five days, you fail. Be alert there are dangerous animals, and your rivals. Good luck and don't die."

_The selection of scrolls and gates each team would enter was determined..._

"Sasuke, Naruto, Hatori ...are you ready for this?"

"Hn."

"Believe it! I'm going to ace this and become Hokage."

TBC..


	17. Targeted

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Hatori.

The teams rushed in as soon as the gates were opened. Some were targeting Sasuke.

"You know who we're looking for." said Orochimaru in disguise as a shinobi of the grass village.

"Right." said his team mate.

* * *

"Excuse me you guys," said Naruto," I got to go...you know." pulling at his pants.

"Not in front of me you don't." Sakura fumed, striking him.

"Oww...jeez that hurts."

Hatori closed his eyes," Always the critical one, aren't you cherry?"

Naruto returned bladder free," Oh man, I wrote my name and everything."

Sasuke decked him, startling Sakura. " Sasuke, it wasn't that bad."

"Hatori, wouldn't you agree this is a sorry excuse of a transformation jutsu?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am...just give me your scroll." said the enemy ninja, losing his disguise.

"Hn, if you think we'll just hand over our scroll, " said Hatori, throwing his kunai," Think again."

The enemy retreated," Fine, you win this round, I'll be back."

"We need a password," suggested Sasuke," we can't go by appearances anymore."

"Hn." Hatori nodded in agreement.

"What kind of password?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed, " Listen closely because I'm going to say it once..."

"I got it." said Hatori.

"Me too." said Sakura.

"Um...can you make it shorter? " asked Naruto.

" No Naruto, that's it." Sasuke replied.

"Alright... I thought it was a password, not a pass speech." Naruto stressed.

TBC...


	18. Snake bite

**Read and review please and don't forget to follow and favorite.**

**I don't own Naruto...just Hatori.**

"M-M-Maybe you should go back to your squad. "Hinata insisted.

"Maybe you're right." Hatori replied, pulling away from her lips." See you around Hinata." winking at her before leaving.

Hinata blushed." Goodbye Hatori...s-s-see you soon."

* * *

Sakura hugged Sasuke," Leave us alone!" looking directly at Orochimaru.

"But he is a Uchiha...not the one I was looking for, but soon he will seek me out for more power if he wants to defeat Itachi."

Sakura's eyes widened," Sasuke is way too good for that!"

* Hatori came on scene*

"Sakura, what happened here?" Hatori inquired.

"I gave your brother a curse mark," stated Orochimaru," I was looking for you, but he will suffice."

Hatori glared at him," Hn, you messed with the wrong family."

His demon aura flaring, a black and purple flame surrounding him." H-Hatori?" Sakura asked in awe.

Orochimaru lunged at him, only to get burned alive.

"Substitution." Hatori replied, chasing after the real body.

"Sakura! Did you see that?" Naruto asked in wonderment." I don't know, but it was frightening." she answered, turning her attention to Sasuke.

* * *

" He can keep up with me." said Orochimaru." Good, now I have to-"

Hatori shot a flame at the pale demon.

Orochimaru barely escaped, seething," I underestimated you like I did with Itachi. But Sasuke will seek my power."

" He will destroy you one day Orochimaru."

"Perhaps." replied the snake.

Hatori returned to his squad, " How's Sasuke Sakura?"

"He's got a fever." she answered, applying a wet cloth on his forehead. " Naruto's taking a nap."

They were being watched by a three man squad from the sound village.

"We'll make our attack at daybreak."

TBC..


	19. Inochikacho

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Hatori.

"What are you doing here Lee?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura, I will always be there to protect you." Lee exclaimed, facing the trio from the sound village.

"Yes...thank you Lee." the pinkette expressed softly.

"Guess we'll have no choice but to eliminate them." said Zaku.

Hatori grabbed his kunai," Come and try it." charging at Dousi." I won't let you steal my brother."

Lee was being attacked by a excessive sound genjutsu. Hatori having his hands full with his own rival.

Sakura blinked, feeling helpless. Useless. Seeing Lee go to head to head with the sound village and losing valiantly.

Hatori was just as concerned for Lee.

Kin came from behind and grabbed Sakura by the hair," Don't even think of helping her." warning Hatori, holding a kunai at her throat." One step and she's dead."

Sakura reached into her kunai carrying case, finding the resolve to cut her own hair and freeing herself.

Charging at the enemy ninja, wanting to prove herself, unaware she had a audience.

Ino Yanamaka and her squad.

"Well, Ino." said Shikamaru," What do you want to do?"

"Why ask me?" the blonde asked.

After watching Sakura a few moments, team ten stepped in.

"Sakura, we'll take over from here. "

Sasuke finally came to, a powerful charka swirling around him as he pulled himself up.

"Is that Sasuke?" everyone wondered.

"Hn, Sakura, what happened to you?" asked Sasuke.

"That was all me." said Zaku.

Sasuke glared at him, turning the tables. Grabbing his arm and bending it backward with a evil grin on his face.

'This is not the Sasuke I know.' thought Sakura.; It's too evil.'

TBC...


	20. Parting is such sweet sorrow

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But Hatori.

**Than****ks go out to Madfanasty01, Kitty Uzumaki, Name no Danna and Kakashi Attacke for the reviews! You guys rock!^^**

_A few weeks later..._

"You want to grow up in this backwater village and grow to be mediocre at best." Tayuya said.

Sasuke was left with a decision, whether or not to stay or go.

Still bitter about Naruto's growth and development as a ninja and he might be better than him...

There was one person he wanted to say goodbye to. Arriving home, seeing the house was empty. A note on the table that read: WENT ON A DATE WITH HINATA.

Sasuke sighed, leaving a note of his own: LEAVING KONOHA HATORI.

Packing his things and headed to the main gate that leads out of the village, running into Sakura.

"Sasuke, you're leaving?"

'What is business is of yours if I am?" Sasuke snapped at her.

"...Sasuke...I understand pain...but if you were to leave..." Sakura sobbed," What about your brother?"

Sasuke scowled," Hatori will be fine, now stand back Sakura."

The Uchiha continued on, only to be grabbed by the pinkette." Sasuke! Don't go!"

"Sakura...let go of me _right now." _Sasuke spoke in a dark tone." S-Sasuke...I'll do whatever it takes to make you stay.."

Sasuke said nothing.

Sakura went on," I know about your plan on revenge, let me help you."

"No Sakura...this doesn't involve you."

The Uchiha walked on."Sasuke! If you go , I'll scream!"

Sasuke ended behind her in a flash, knocking her out cold." Sasuke..."

* * *

"I had fun with you Hinata." said Hatori, dropping her off.

"I had fun with you too Hatori kun." replied the indigo haired female, kissing his cheek.

"See you tomorrow."

Hatori headed home.

The next morning, Sakura was discovered by Koetsu and Izumo. Sasuke's departure was quickly made known to the fifth Hokage.

Sakura ran off to tell Hatori, just in case he didn't know.

"Sasuke's-"

"Gone, I know." Hatori interjected. His tone flat.

"Don't you care? Won't you miss him?"

"Sakura...he made his decision and I am not one to stop him from realizing his dream."

Sakura gasped," Well, if you don't do anything...then I will!"

Hatori sighed," Do what you want. Sasuke doesn't want to come back. Let him be." closing the door in front of her.

Sakura ran off, desperate and more determined to get her Sasuke back.

'I know Naruto will help me get Sasuke back.'

TBC...


	21. Going after the prize

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"What? Are you serious?" Shikamaru asked. Tsunade nodded," Find any skilled genin and chunin you fell is up to the challenge."

"What?" Shikamaru asked." I think chunin and jonin will be a better advantage for us." Tsunade shook her head," Good luck...and take Naruto with you."

* * *

They were about to leave on the search and rescue mission when a flat chested female approached them." Wait!"

Shikamaru turned his attention to her." Lady Hokage told me what happened."

Sakura nodded," I couldn't stop him from leaving...Naruto...please bring Sasuke back to me."

Hatori saw the whole scene from a safe distance before walking away,' Hn, they don't know what they are getting themselves into.'

Heading to the Hyuuga house," Hinata, Neji just left."

"So, it's true then. Sasuke did leave."

"Hn, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Akamaru all left with him."

"What about you?"

Hatori replied, " I stayed behind to defend the village in case of attack. I'm confident they will bring my brother back."

Hinata smiled at his words." I think you're right Hatori kun."

* * *

"Sasuke, before we go any further, you will have to die this once."

TBC..


	22. Pledge

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Hatori.

"Hatori, you're not yourself today." said his girlfriend Hinata.

"Sorry Hinata, I'm just worried about Sasuke."

Hinata poked her fingers together," W-W-Would you like to accompany me and my squad on our next mission?"

Hatori's mood changed," You mean it? I'll ask the third Hokage just to be sure."

The youngest Uchiha zipped off to the Hokage tower as fast as he could.

Entering the tower, " Lord Hokage, I would like permission to assist team ten on their mission."

The elderly man smiled," I know how you feel about Hinata Hyuuga...very well, permission granted."

Hatori bowed before him," Thank you sir."

Turning on his heel and exiting the building, heading back to his love interest.

"Good news Hinata! I can go!"

"That's great Hatori kun!"

A certain pinkette overheard and her thoughts went back to Sasuke.

Heading back home, and running past her mother," Sakura, will you help me with dinner?"

"No! I'll be in my room!"

Mebuki sighed," What a lazy girl I raised." returning to her task.

Sakura shut her bedroom door, heading to her bed to sulk. Having a moment of clarity, she left her room through her window.

Heading back to the Academy, running into Kurenai." Kurenai sensei, do you have a minute?"

"What is it Sakura?"

"I'm worried about Sasuke."

The older female nodded," He will be brought back sooner or later. Have faith."

Sakura smiled, feeling better." Thank you Kurenai sensei. Good luck on the mission tomorrow."

"Thank you Sakura."

TBC..


	23. You like who?

**Read and review please and don't forget to follow and favorite.**

**I don't own Naruto...just Hatori.**

"You kids ready to go?" asked the crimson eyed female.

Kiba grinned," I know I am."

Shino nodded," And we got a Uchiha coming with us, it's like having a set of super powered people."

Hinata grabbed Hatori's pinky as they walked out of the village.

He in turn grabbed her hand, glancing at her. Hinata's porcelain skin became a bright red.

"Hinata...relax." Hatori cooed.

"O-O-Okay...I'll try."

"Let's go." smiled the adult,' I'm happy for you Hinata.'

Sakura saw the group leaving as tears welled in her green eyes. 'Sasuke...where are you?...Naruto...find my Sasuke...'

In the distance Ino sighed," Look at her Ami, Sakura's really down ever since Sasuke left. I almost feel sorry for her." Ami blinked, confused." But you like Sasuke too, right?"

The blonde shook her head," Not really. I just pretend to like him. I have a crush on someone else."

Ami had to ask," Who Ino?"

"Um...promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise."

Ino blushed," He's in the Bingo book...Deidara of the Akatsuki."

(And this point, Dei's 13. Ino's 12.)

"_You like him? Dei-" _

_"Be quiet! I knew I shouldn't have told you!"_

People glanced up, Ino laughed nervously," It was a joke! Ha ha ha ha!"

The villagers shrugged it off and went their way.

Ino turned to Ami," Keep it between us or I'll tell everyone your secret."

"You wouldn't."

"I so would." Ino fired back.

"Fine, I'll keep your secret." Ami sighed.

"Good, see you around Ami."

TBC...


	24. Breaking free

**I don't own Naruto...just Hatori.**

"Mind awakening pills?" Sasuke repeated," what is that?"

"The curse on your shoulder is at the first state." Tayuya replied." If you take the pill, it will advance the curse seal to the second state."

Sasuke frowned," And I'm supposed to trust you?"

"We are the hand picked henchmen of Orochimaru, we are the best for this task."

"Alright, let's get this over with." said Sasuke.

* * *

"We are making good time." said Hinata.

Hatori nodded, keeping quiet.

"Still worried about Sasuke?" asked Shino.

"I feel he's no longer with us..."

"You mean your brother is dead?" Hinata asked sheepishly.

"Probably, let's move on." Hatori replied.

Elsewhere...

"That was close." said Shikamaru,stopping Naruto with his shadow possession jutsu.

"Thanks Shikamaru." said Naruto.

"Let's keep our guard up." said Shikamaru." We can't assume they will let their guard down."

Back with team ten*

"We're camping here tonight." said Kurenai.

"I'll get the firewood." Hatori volunteered.

"I'll go with you." Hinata replied.

* * *

"Where's Sasuke?" Shikamru asked.

"Right in that coffin." Neji answered him before the paper bomb blew then away.

And the search and rescue team were in ensnared in another trap- a charka stealing dirt wall.

"No way you're keeping us in here!"

"Pipe down Naruto." Shikamaru sighed." Let me out and let the others stay."

Team mutiny was overflowing and it was a act.

"Kiba, you got enough charka to make a dent in the wall behind Chouji?"

"Yeah, I don't know what's going on, but I'm for going wild."

The heroes of this story broke free of their prison.

"Well, Chouji,," said Shikamaru," that was awesome."

TBC...


	25. First kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Chouji, time to bring this guy down." Shikamaru ordered.

"Expansion jutsu!"

* * *

"We have enough firewood for the time being." said Kurenai," Hatori, mind using your fireball jutsu to get the fire going?"

"Not at all."

"Now that we have heat source and we can begin cooking the fish." said the adult female.

"H-H-Hatori...w-w-would you like to sit beside me?"

Hatori softened his eyes," Of course I would. It will be a privilege and a honor."

Grabbing the blushing girl's hand in his own.

Kurenai smiled at the scene," You can go ahead Hinata."

"W-W-what do you mean Kurenai sensei?"

Hatori pulled her closer to him." She mean this." claiming her lips.

Hinata turned a beet red.

Hatori pulled back," That was my first kiss too."

TBC...


	26. Three years of uncertainty

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Hatori.

"Three years and no word of Sasuke's whereabouts." Hatori sighed.

"I'm sure he will turn up soon." Hinata whispered, growing to a natural beauty with longer hair.

"I'm certain you're right Hinata," Hatori sighed," It's just that everyday Sakura comes to me and asks about the twin telepathy."

Hinata drew closer to him," And what did you tell her?"

Hatori sighed," It's just a myth. Wherever Sasuke is, he's alive and well...he has to be."

Hinata wrapped a arm around his waist," You will see Sasuke again."

"Thanks Hinata," Hatori expressed genuinely," I needed that. With Naruto looking every chance he gets and Sakura the one edging him on...I can't help but wonder."

"What is it?"

"What this is doing to him." Hatori answered," everyone knows how he feels about Sakura and she claims she's in love with Sasuke...if she only knew my brother."

Hinata nodded," I see your point. It's sad really."

Hatori blinked," What is? That Naruto has yet to realize Sakura will never return her feelings or her requited love for my brother?"

"Both." Hinata answered.

Hatori nodded, hugging her waist," You're right and you know where my heart is."

Hinata blushed," I sure do."

Right before they were about to kiss Kiba interjected," Heads up, we're going on a mission Hinata."

"Can Hatori kun come as well?"

"With Shino gone on a special mission with his dad, Lady Tsunade said it's okay."

Hinata smiled," I'm so glad."

Minutes later...

"You're leaving?" Sakura asked in disbelief." But what about Sasuke?"

"It's out of my hands and I'm sure he's fine." Hatori replied," I got to go."

Sakura saw them leave in a flash before heading back to the tower." Lady Tsunade, I would like a replacement for Sasuke."

"I already dispatched someone from the foundation to take Sasuke's place to make you a three man squad in addition of Kakashi. Captain Yamato will be taking his duties. Now get Naruto and meet up with your team at the ANBU black op headquarters. Dismissed."

"Yes ma'am."

TBC...


	27. A unnecessary addition

Thanks for the reviews! ^^

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.

Sakura was somewhat surprised to see Naruto staring down at Sai. Beside him was their replacement team leader Captain Yamato.

"_This is the guy who's replacing Sasuke and Hatori?"_

Sakura blinked," Nartuto, do you know this guy?"

"Yeah, he was the one who attacked me earlier this morning!"

"Sorry about that," Sai apologized, " I just wanted to see how strong you are, given that your team mates were in the Uchiha clan." grinning, " but I can see you're weak."

"What did you say?" Naruto fumed, clenching his fist.

"Naruto," Sakura scolded," We have to work together!"

"We don't need him! " Naruto reprimanded her." I like everyone and that includes you...ugly." his name for Sakura.

" _Who are you calling ugly? Cha!"_

Captain Yamato restrained Sakura from attacking her new team mate." Sakura, follow your advice."

After they calmed down, introductions were made and the mission details were given out.

"We are to head to the Tenchi bridge to retrieve information from the Akatsuki spy. I will give you one hour before we leave the village." Yamato explained." And I'm aware of Hatori's involvement in the mission of team ten. He won't be joining us anytime soon."

"We can work without him for the time being." Sakura replied.

The new team Kakashi parted ways to gather their ninja gear.

Elsewhere in the land of the Hidden Earth**

"I found us a inn." said Hatori, to the rest of team ten." Really? I could use a bed and a hot meal." said Kiba.

"Hn, I thought you might. " grabbing Hinata's hand," let's go and there is hot spring nearby."

Hinata blushed," T-T-Thank you Hatori kun."

"Anything for you and we did pull off this mission successfully and we owe it to ourselves to relax a bit before we head back to the leaf."

Hinata nodded," Don't you miss Sasuke?"

Hatori sighed," Everyday he's gone. I just hope he will find what he's looking for...even though he's a rogue ninja...can he truly be happy after he avenges our clan?"

"I -I -I don't know."

TBC...


	28. The truth is

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But Hatori.

"Aaahhh, this is the life, " Kiba exclaimed," Right Akamaru?" addressing his canine companion.

"Arf!"

Hatori sighed, stepping in," Sometimes I wonder why Itachi _really _left the village."

"Huh? he killed your entire clan, except for you and Sasuke." Kiba pointed out.

"Do you know why?" Hatori quizzed him," it was for the good of the village."

Kiba was taken back," Explain."

* * *

"Itachi," spoke his blue skinned partner and friend," You sure about coming here?"

"I have my reasons Kisame. Don't stop me." the Uchiha walked ahead.

"Do as you wish."

Itachi disappeared in a flock of crows while Kisame waited.

Entering the family home he grew up in, he left a note written out to his brothers before returning to Kisame.

"That was quick."

Itachi nodded," Let's get back."

"Right."

* * *

"So that's why your clan perished." said Shino.

"Hn." Hatori nodded," did you hear that Hinata?" speaking loud enough to the women's bath.

"That's so sad."

"Regardless," said Kurenai," Itachi is part of the Akatsuki now and won't be readily welcomed back."

"I know and neither will Sasuke." Hatori replied," I'm getting out."

"Hatori..." sighed Hinata.

"It will be alright Hinata." Kiba assured her," There's no way Hatori will leave the village or you behind."

"Y-Y- You're right Kiba." Hinata stammered." He told me he loves me."

Kurenai smiled," That he does and if he even thinks of leaving, I will chase him to the ends of the earth for breaking your heart."

TBC...


End file.
